User talk:Arbita
Avenger Chat: Hey, I have given you some help on the Forum:Art of Avenger remember to source your image!--Elitolu | Talk to me | 03:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I've been trying to get that one working but this wiki isn't working well with it. I think we should just go uninfobox.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 01:31, 2 August 2008 (UTC) What do you mean? What are you trying to do?--Elitolu | Talk to me | 01:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I know that, infoboxes are used to enhance the article with easier reference without having to dig through the article to find it.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 01:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Hey i left the Forum:The Avenger Upbringing for you to write on.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 02:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Blasterman Talk Page I saw what you put on the blasterman's talk page. I'm sorry, but I am going to give him a sidekick. And a sidekick of a sidekick is kinda odd. I assure you though, you can make another person who could be yours. Blasterman is more of a Primary superhero.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 02:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Hi, I think it is quite an ambitious outline. I'm planning to do my own Solo fiction, so I probably will be spending most of my time with that. I bet you could do a good story yourself though. Hi there Hi Arbita, I do not fully understand the point you're making for a few reasons you might be able to clear up for me. #The pages I moved here were originally created by another user on The DC Database, and were not officially licensed by DC comics. They were moved here, to the one and only DC Fan Fiction wiki, which should be their proper home. So while I did all the work moving them here and setting up the templates, (which you are free to use as well), I did not actually create any of those characters or teams myself. #I have no idea who "Roy Harper" is. (Of course, I now do, since I looked him up on the DC Database). #I was under the impression that this wiki was for Fan Fiction related to DC comics. If this is so, no matter what anyone writes, it's original fiction by that writer. If I were to create a character named El-Kal, the Man-Super, who had the exact same background and history as Superman of New Earth, the mere fact that two tiny details are different makes it an entirely different character. So while I understand your desire to guard against people using the same ideas as some of your favorite creators, is this not a purely creative wiki? How can a writer be creative when there are rules and boundaries which cannot be broken? As an additional note, I'm sure you love this wiki and want it to continue to grow and prosper, and one of the best ways to ensure that this does not happen is to harshly berate someone's creations instead of welcoming them into the fold while providing guidance and help. Please understand that I do not personally take any offense to your message, and I hope that you do not take any offense to mine. If you have any questions or can clear up any of these points, you can feel free to leave another message on my talk page. Thanks! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:29, 13 October 2008 (UTC) =Message from JMan2.0= Hey Arbita, thanks for the warm welcome I received! I'm glad you like The Caped Crusader, I'm going to continue to add onto it. Thanks! INACTIVITY I am struggling to keep this wiki active. I am really depending on users to sign it and at least make a major edit a month. Please, I am depending on this community to keep this wiki alive. If there are no edits by any other users by February 25 (three months) I will have to close this site down.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 14:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Re:The Revolution I've been waiting for you to post next--Elitolu | Talk to me | 18:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just wondering if you're still around, I was thinking another RP?--Elitolu | Talk to me | 21:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Darkest Storm Please may I use Avenger in my latest story: Darkest Storm? Tennantfan 06:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC)